


Look at Yourself

by aarangr



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Frottage, Humor, Kink, M/M, artfic, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarangr/pseuds/aarangr
Summary: Мысли ещё долго носились по кругу в голове, пока в уже довольно пьяном мозгу не созрел план. Гениальный, конечно. Особенно после пятого бокала мартини.





	Look at Yourself

    

 

— Гарри, ты всегда такой сдержанный? — внезапно даже для самого себя выпалил Эггси и с интересом уставился на собеседника.  
  
Они сидели в гостиной дома Гарри, расслабляясь после изматывающего задания, попивая мартини и смотря какой-то старый драматичный фильм — кажется, Гарри говорил, что это «Путь наверх». Эггси не был уверен, что запомнил правильно, в тот момент задаваясь вопросом, откуда Харт вообще откопал такое старьё.  
  
— Что? — Галахад оторвался от экрана, всё с таким же совершенно невозмутимым лицом взглянув на Эггси.  
  
— Ну, у тебя всегда такое непробиваемое выражение лица… — пролепетал Гэри, вдруг чувствуя себя как-то глупо, но продолжил, не в силах побороть любопытство: — Тебя вообще хоть что-нибудь способно вывести из равновесия?  
  
— Не думаю, Эггси, — слегка улыбнулся Гарри и вернулся к своему мартини и бедняжке Элис, которую снова ради хорошей жизни бросил Джо.  
  
Гэри тоже вернулся к бокалу, погружаясь в мысли. На самом деле кино ему не сильно нравилось. Он не любил грустные фильмы. А смотреть на то, как провинциальный мальчишка бросает свою любовь ради выгодного брака и хорошей жизни, ему вообще было невыносимо. Сложно было не проводить параллели с самим собой. Хотя он и был уверен, что никогда бы так не поступил, но… Поэтому сидел он тут только потому, что просто хотел побыть вместе с Гарри. Наедине. В тишине и покое. Посидеть с ним плечом к плечу, чувствуя совсем близко его тепло. Это одновременно и успокаивало, и будоражило.  
  
Мысли ещё долго после этого короткого разговора продолжали носиться по кругу в голове, пока в уже довольно пьяном мозгу не созрел план. Гениальный, конечно. Особенно после пятого бокала мартини.  


***

  
Это собрание ничем не отличалось от множества таких же. Скучно, сонно и неинтересно. С тех пор, как у них сменился почти весь состав рыцарского стола, как поменялся Артур, их стали собирать до идиотизма часто и говорить до невозможности скучно, поэтому заставлять себя сидеть спокойно и невозмутимо становилось с каждым разом сложнее.  
  
Эггси вполуха слушал вещавшего о чём-то супер важном Артура, стараясь не слишком сильно палиться, что уже тупо спит с открытыми глазами. Напротив него сидел Гарри, и, взглянув на него украдкой, Эггси вдруг вспомнил о своём придуманном в не особенно адекватном состоянии плане.  _«Что ж,_  — подумал он, —  _это хоть и глупо, но уж скуку развеет точно»._  Да и проверить великого Галахада на прочность просто чесались руки.  
  
От предвкушения Гэри весь подобрался, теперь уже пристально и не скрываясь посмотрел на Галахада и заговорщицки улыбнулся. Гарри, заметив его взгляд и ухмылку, вопросительно приподнял бровь, на что Эггси только слегка прищурился и отрицательно мотнул головой. Мол, ничего такого, Гарри, всё хорошо.  
  
И, как только Харт отвернулся от него, вновь вслушиваясь в монотонную речь Артура, Эггси снял с правой ноги лакированный оксфорд и, стараясь держать лицо и не выдать себя раньше времени, не сводя с Гарри глаз, поднял ногу и осторожно коснулся его щиколотки большим пальцем.  
  
На лице Галахада не дрогнул ни один мускул, и он даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Слегка обидевшись на полное отсутствие какой бы то ни было реакции, Гэри подцепил край его брюк и повёл ногой вверх, задирая брючину.  
  
Со стороны вечно холодного, как айсберг в океане, агента Галахада снова не последовало никакой реакции. Чего было не сказать о самом Эггси. Сердце забилось быстрее, а в комнате будто резко поднялась температура. Рука неосознанно дёрнулась в попытке оттянуть душивший теперь не хуже петли на шее галстук. Но, слава лысине Мерлина, мозг ещё работал в активном режиме, и ему хватило ума не делать этого. Что ж, Эггси признавал, что затея была скорее провальной, но от этого становилась не менее интересной, да и, в конце концов, это просто было делом принципа — добиться хоть чего-то от Харта. Гэри отпустил брючину и медленно повёл носком ступни вверх по ноге Гарри.  
  
Дойдя до внутренней стороны бедра, он остановился, и вместе с ногой, кажется, остановилось и сердце. Гарри так и не обращал на его действия никакого внимания, а вот сам Эггси почему-то нервничал всё больше. Руки вспотели, и он резким движением спрятал их под стол. Заработав этим вопросительный взгляд Рокси и, скорее всего, красные щёки.  
  
Это было отчего-то смущающе и слишком волнующе. Проклятье, у него было много секса — абсолютно разнообразного горячего секса. Но почему-то ничто из того, что он испытывал раньше, не шло ни в какое сравнение с чувствами, испытываемыми от такой, казалось бы, не больше, чем детской шалости. Боги, да это ни в коей мере не должно было быть так горячо и возбуждающе. И он уж точно, чёрт возьми, был не намерен сейчас отступать.  
  
Тихо судорожно выдохнув, Эггси повёл ногой дальше. Сердце, будто отмерев и пытаясь наверстать упущенное, заколотилось во сто крат быстрее.  
  
И, когда Эггси в конце концов добрался почти до паха Гарри, в собственных штанах внезапно стало тесно. Артура он теперь даже не слышал, он уже даже мало что видел, кроме бьющейся немного быстрее обычного жилки на шее Галахада. На его лице при этом по-прежнему было всё то же хладнокровие и незаинтересованность происходящим. Но, кажется, Эггси раскусил этого невозмутимого джентльмена. Потому что та жилка на шее билась всё сильнее, а зрачки — как заметил Эггси в мельком брошенном на него взгляде Гарри — почти полностью затопили радужки. Так что, видимо, у кое-кого тоже была вполне себе определённая реакция на его манёвры под столом.  
  
Надо было бы задуматься о том, как он сам будет выходить из зала заседаний с очевидным стояком, если сейчас же не остановится — тем более, что его план уже удался, он нашёл ответы на свои вопросы — но… Возможно, в нём ещё говорила подростковая горячность, неумение вовремя остановиться, желание сначала сделать, а потом думать о последствиях. Неважно, что это было. Но Эггси хотел идти дальше. До конца. Он просто не мог остановиться  _сейчас_.  
  
Поэтому, внутренне замирая, слыша только бешеный стук своего сердца в ушах, Эггси двинул ногой, опуская ступню ровно между ног Гарри.  
  
— Ебаться в… — выругался Гэри во весь голос, отшатнувшись всем телом так резко, что даже качнулся на стуле. В голове стоял оглушительный гул, он во все глаза таращился на Гарри, теперь смотрящего на него в упор с этой своей блядской полуулыбкой и просто толпой чертей в глазах.  
  
Ступню жгло, будто он опустил её в горячую лаву, а не просто коснулся… Чёрт возьми, он реально только что прижимал стопу к внушительному стояку самого непробиваемого человека на этой планете, самого агента Галахада, неприступного Гарри Харта.  
  
— Чёрт, — пробормотал Эггси, чувствуя, как горят уши и наблюдая за движением губ Гарри, но совершенно не слыша, что тот говорит.  
  
_«Боже, ладно,_  — внушал себе Эггси, пытаясь успокоиться, —  _возьми себя в руки, грёбаный подросток с бушующими гормонами! Это просто член! Такой же, как у тебя! Ч-ч-чёрт…»_  
  
Самовнушение помогало ровно как мёртвому припарка, Эггси просто физически и морально не был в состоянии выкинуть из головы мысль, что это  _он_ , чёрт возьми, являлся причиной этого проклятого стояка.  
  
Сидеть становилось уже практически невыносимо, в штанах было не просто тесно, проклятые брюки давили так, что было уже больно, и всё тело горело жгучем пламенем, разнося по крови огненную лаву. Он точно знал, что был весь красный, выглядел совершенно невменяемо и что уж — кажется, так он не позорился даже в школе.  
  
Вдруг Эггси почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к плечу, вырвавшее его из его мыслей, и он с трудом повернул голову, натыкаясь на хмурый взгляд агента Персиваля.  
  
— Я… — протянул Гэри, не особо понимая, что собирается говорить, — мне надо… Мне что-то нехорошо… да, и… — лишь с третьей попытки попав ногой в снятую туфлю, он вскочил со стула. — Мне надо в медпункт, да, я… — стараясь ни на кого не смотреть, он нервно одёрнул пиджак, стараясь прикрыть то, из-за чего ему настолько «нехорошо», и на сверхзвуковой вылетел из зала заседаний.  


***

  
Ни в какой медпункт он, конечно, не идёт, а направляется пешком до дома Гарри, где до сих пор живёт, чтобы постараться проветрить голову и собрать в кучу все мысли.  
  
Не такого результата он ожидал. Не то чтобы он был плох, нет. Результат превзошёл все ожидания. Но… это было неожиданно. И пугающе в какой-то степени. Да, Эггси ещё со второй недели обучения перестал врать самому себе о том, что запал на Гарри. Но всегда старательно гнал эти мысли, понимая, что ему тут явно ничего не светит. Потому что, уж если такой мужчина, как Гарри Харт, за столько лет не нашёл себе кого-то достойного, то мальчик с подворотни уж явно не его вариант.  
  
А теперь… А теперь всё стало намного сложнее. Как это расценивать? Что теперь с этим делать? И как себя вести?  
  
— Господи, да ты конкретно влип, Эггси, — бормочет он, заходя домой.  
  
Возбуждение, конечно, уже сошло, но душ ему сейчас точно не повредит, поэтому Гэри с порога отправляется в ванную комнату, наконец скидывая этот грёбаный  _слишком узкий_  костюм.  
  
Приняв быстрый душ и завернув в гостевую комнату — которую он давно считает своей — Эггси переодевается в свою любимую жёлтую толстовку, удобные —  _свободные, боже_  — джинсы, натягивает на голову кепку и направляется к выходу. Встречаться с Гарри сейчас не очень хочется.  
  
Но, как только он спускается на первый этаж, на входной двери щёлкает замок. Анвин моментально, совершенно неосознанно, меняет траекторию, стремясь сбежать хотя бы в другую комнату, но, не успев сделать больше пары шагов, останавливается прямо напротив огромного зеркала, висящего в прихожей, пригвождённый к месту властным голосом Гарри:  
  
— Эггси.  
  
_«Господи,_  — думает Гэри, чувствуя, как встают дыбом волосы на затылке, —  _это прозвучало как-то слишком угрожающе»._  
  
Эггси видит в зеркале, как Гарри подходит сзади, и собирается обернуться, ещё не решив, что будет делать: попытается извиниться или сведёт всё в шутку. Но не успевает даже дёрнуться, как к спине вдруг прижимается горячее стройное тело.  
  
— Гарри? Что?..  
  
— Расплата, Гэ-эр-ри, — тянет Гарри ему на ухо, перекатывая на языке букву «р».  
  
Эггси чувствует, как вспыхивает весь, от щёк до кончиков ушей. Спавшее было возбуждение вновь даёт о себе знать, и он дёргается в руках Галахада, пытаясь отстраниться.  
  
Но тут же замирает, поймав взглядом в зеркале собственное отражение.  
  
Провались он в ад, если выглядит сейчас не как мальчишка, которому впервые перепало; как грёбаный девственник при виде голого тела. Но, дьявол, точно не как агент секретной службы, умеющий держать эмоции под контролем.  
  
Эггси смотрит в собственные шальные глаза, на своё покрытое красными пятнами лицо, и не может заставить себя даже пошевелиться. И лишь только с замиранием сердца поднимает взгляд чуть выше. Гарри тоже наблюдает за ним в отражении, и в глазах его полыхает огонь. Эггси смотрит, как тот наклоняется ближе к его плечу и медленно, но уверенно ведёт ладонью по его груди, животу, спускаясь ещё ниже, до края футболки.  
  
Когда тёплые умелые пальцы касаются голого живота, он прерывисто выдыхает и судорожно хватается за ткань пиджака Гарри на плече. Это невероятно пробирает — смотреть, что с тобой делают, будто в порно-ролике, и одновременно чувствовать все те же действия. Откидывая голову назад, Эггси замирает в надёжных руках, прерывисто дыша, ожидая наконец каких-то более серьёзных действий от Харта.  
  
Но тот не спешит, явно наслаждаясь видом такого открытого сейчас, уже определённо возбуждённого, дрожащего в его руках бывшего подопечного.  
  
— Гарри, чёрт тебя подери, либо пусти меня, либо сделай уже хоть что-нибудь! — не выдерживает напряжения Эггси.  
  
Гарри в зеркале улыбается, и,  _господи_ , Эггси никогда ещё не видел ничего прекрасней и сексуальней. Теперь понятно, почему он так никогда не улыбается среди скопления людей. Его просто разорвали бы. Гэри смотрит на его довольное, как у сытого кота, лицо, на то, как Гарри ведёт носом рядом с его шеей, непростительно не касаясь её и шумно выдыхая ему на ухо, и понимает: ещё чуть-чуть, и Гэри «Эггси» Анвин, агент секретной службы Кингсмен, будет готов  _умолять._  
  
_«Проклятье,_  — думает он, пытаясь остановить себя от позорного потирания задницей о Гарри, — _если б мне кто-нибудь сказал, что я буду готов молить, чтобы меня поимели, я разбил бы этому человеку лицо, в лучшем случае. А теперь…»_  
  
— Блядь… Гарри, пожалуйста, — практически хнычет Эггси и заводит свободную руку за спину Харта, хватая его и притягивая к себе ближе. Ещё ближе. Пока в его задницу не вжимается чужой возбуждённый член. Член напыщенного придурка, который дразнит его и кажется таким неприступным, а на самом деле оказывается возбуждённым не хуже самого Эггси.  
  
Анвин смотрит на Гарри в зеркале, ловит его удовлетворённый ситуацией взгляд, и тянется рукой к своей ширинке. Гарри, заметивший этот манёвр, прищуривает глаза, но не останавливает его, и Эггси через джинсовую ткань сжимает ладонью свой член.  
  
Гарри в отражении хищно усмехается, вдруг крепко смыкает пальцы на его запястье и, к изумлению Эггси, подносит его руку к собственным губам. Расширяющимися глазами Гэри смотрит на не сводящего с него взгляда Харта, который вбирает его указательный палец в рот и проводит по нему своим горячим влажным языком.  
  
Эггси стонет в голос, сильнее хватая Гарри за плечо, стараясь удержаться на подкосившихся ногах. Сердце пропускает удар, и он чувствует, как его нижнее бельё становится слишком влажным от истекающего смазкой члена. На задворках сознания проносится мысль, что он кончит, даже не прикоснувшись к себе, просто от того, что наблюдает в зеркале за Галахадом, обхватывающим губами его палец, не имея возможности — да и желания — не представлять в его рту нечто совершенно другое.  
  
Живот вдруг сжимает спазмом удовольствия, и Эггси понимает, что за своим наблюдением за чрезмерно пошлыми действиями Гарри, он совершенно забыл про вторую его руку, до недавнего времени лежащую бездейственно на его голом животе.  
  
Гэри спускается взглядом ниже по собственному отражению в зеркале как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Гарри от лёгких поглаживаний вокруг пупка переходит к ремню, ловко — дьявол, слишком ловко — расправляется с пуговицей и проводит по резинке его нижнего белья подушечками пальцев. Но не спешит пойти дальше, а лишь переходит к невесомым поглаживаниям его паха длинными, нереально сексуальными пальцами.  
  
Внезапно мелькает идиотская, отчего-то странно будоражащая догадка, что в заданиях «соблазни-уложи-выведай» агент Галахад явно всегда бывает на высоте. Совершенно без труда узнавая у кого угодно какую угодно информацию. Дьявол, да Эггси даже в себе сейчас не был уверен, что не выложил бы Гарри абсолютно всё, что бы он ни спросил, потому что мыслить здраво получалось всё меньше, а заполучить его всего и без остатка хотелось всё больше.  
  
Чёртов Галахад. И это его Эггси подозревал в холодности и безэмоциональности?  _«Какой идиот…»_  — думает он.  
  
Гэри не знает, куда смотреть, потому что хочется видеть всё. Он никогда раньше не делал чего-то подобного — вот так, перед зеркалом. И всегда думал, что это один из видов кинков, к любителям которых он себя никогда не относил. Но теперь… это выглядит так  _чертовски_  горячо. Смотреть на себя вот так, когда ласкают твоё тело, видеть все свои реакции и то, как ты при этом выглядишь. Видеть всё не только собственными глазами, но и глазами своего партнёра… и это — всё вместе — заводит просто феерически.  
  
Гарри ещё пару мгновений продолжает водить своими грёбаными аристократическими пальцами по ширинке, после чего мягко сжимает его член ладонью прямо через джинсы. Эггси вздрагивает всем телом, подаваясь навстречу его руке дёрганым движением бёдер. Наблюдая в зеркале за тем, как этот доблестный рыцарь в идеально пошитом костюме вместо доспехов, великий и непревзойдённый агент Галахад, джентльмен, ценящий правила и манеры больше всего на свете, сейчас ласкает его член, сжимает его чуть сильнее, чтобы потом ослабить свою хватку и провести раскрытой ладонью по всей длине. Эггси смотрит в его голодные глаза, на его порочный рот, обхватывающий его пальцы, и просто медленно сходит с ума. Смотреть на своё разморенное от ласк Гарри тело,  _знать_ , кто с ним это сделал,  _понимать_ , что и сам непробиваемый Харт сейчас рапалён до неузнаваемости… это просто крышесносно. Даже не так… намного больше, чем крышесносно. Эггси не в состоянии подобрать под это чувство слово, он просто знает, что отдал бы всё что угодно, чтобы испытать его вновь. Что угодно…  
  
Чувствуя себя куклой в умелых руках кукловода, Эггси замечает, как Гарри в зеркале слегка качает бёдрами, чувствует, как он вжимается в него собственным стоящим колом членом, и понимает, что дошёл до точки. Что ещё одно простое поглаживание — и он кончит, даже не сняв штаны.  
  
Дыхание его становится прерывистым, взгляд размыливается, и он, чувствуя близкую разрядку, шепчет:  
  
— Да, Гарри…  
  
— Месть — это блюдо, которое принято подавать холодным, мой дорогой Эггси, — вдруг, словно сквозь вату, слышит он голос Харта у себя над ухом. — Ты же не думал, что я так просто спущу тебе с рук твои занимательные игры на собрании?  
  
Слова доходят не сразу, и несколько долгих секунд Эггси просто переваривает услышанное, собирая мысли в кучу. Он вдруг всем телом ощущает холод, будто в комнате резко упала температура. И только спустя пару мгновений понимает, что Гарри отстранился, выпустив его из рук. Эггси удивлённо открывает рот, собираясь сказать хоть что-то, но неосознанно кидает взгляд на своё отражение и давится словами. Всё, что бы он сейчас ни сказал, будет полнейшим бредом, как в варианте оправдания, так и в варианте отрицания. Он влип по полной, и это ясно как день.  
  
— Ебать… — выдыхает Эггси, не осмеливаясь поднять на Харта глаз.  
  
— Как-нибудь в другой раз, мистер Анвин. Боюсь, сейчас я не в настроении, — уже совершенно обычным тоном произносит Гарри и, учтиво — издевательски, не иначе — кивнув ему, разворачивается и поднимается на второй этаж.  
  
— Блядь… Гарри… — пытаясь дрожащими руками привести себя в относительный порядок, шипит сквозь зубы Эггси. — Месть, говоришь? Ну ладно. Посмотрим, кто кого…  
  
Он застёгивает толстовку, засовывает руки в карманы и переводит взгляд на лестницу, спустя мгновение сощуривая глаза.  
  
— В эту игру можно играть и вдвоём, Галахад. Так давай поиграем. — И, ухмыльнувшись, он поднимается вслед за Хартом.  
  
_Игра начинается._

 


End file.
